


i can see the stars underneath your skin

by sunsetpietro



Category: Captain America, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: CUTE LOWKEY ANGST THO, JUST STEVETHOR ANGST, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: 'there are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights.'





	

Steve lay on the bed, the soft moonlight softening his others wise rigid features. Thor sat on the opposite end of their hotel's king size bed, sipping on a glass of red wine.

"Baby, come back to bed" Steve whined, moving up and putting his arms around Thor's broad shoulders. Thor inclined his head towards his lover, letting his eyes wander over Steve's glorious frame.

Thor hated keeping Steve locked away like this, he hated having to keep him away from the public eye as he was embarrassed. He was embarrassed that the one he loved, his soulmate, his other half, was a man.

What would his _mother_ think? What would his _father_ think?

He knew he was being unfaithful to his heart by choosing to marry Jane when the person he should be putting a ring on is lying naked in his temporary bed, begging him to join him in the night time festivities.

Thor smirked, putting his wine down on a side table, and kissed Steve's inner wrist before using his bigger body to move the smaller blond's body onto the bed.

Thor started to leave open mouthed kisses on his neck, Steve groaned in pleasure and started to grind his hips onto his lovers. The sweet sounds that were leaving Steve's pretty pink mouth made the blood rush straight to Thor's crotch.

He loved making Steve feel good as if everytime he did, he was making up for all the times he had felt bad.

"Thor, _please_ "

"Please what, baby?"

"Give it to me"

"Give what to you beautiful?"

" _Everything_ " Steve let out in a breathy moan once Thor had a hand on Steve's leaking cock.

"Whatever you want, honeypie" Thor replied, a mischievous grin adorning his face, before pulling down his own boxers.

He could deal with the backlash in the morning.


End file.
